Pokkén Tournament DX
Pokkén Tournament DX is an updated port of Pokkén Tournament for the Nintendo Switch. Characters Returning Characters * Charizard * Pikachu * Pikachu Libre * Machamp * Gengar * Mewtwo * Shadow Mewtwo * Scizor * Suicune * Sceptile * Blaziken * Gardevoir * Empoleon * Garchomp * Lucario * Croagunk * Weavile * Darkrai * Chandelure * Braixen New Playable Characters *Decidueye *Aegislash *Blastoise Returning Supporting Pokémon * Emolga - Uses Shock Wave to decrease the opponents speed. * Fennekin - Uses Ember to create a fire trap on the field. * Rotom - Uses Thunder Shock to decrease the Speed of airborne opponents. * Togekiss - Uses Tailwind to heal the user and increase their Speed. * Snivy - Uses Leaf Tornado to attack the opponent. * Lapras - Uses Surf to damage opponents in its path. * Dragonite - Uses Draco Meteor to attack the opponent over a large area. * Victini - Uses V-Create to heal HP, refill the Synergy Gauge, and make all the users attacks critical hits. The opponent can also get damaged if they interact with Victini while it flies offscreen. * Frogadier - Uses Water Pulse to shoot water bullets. The attack does more damage at farther range. * Eevee - Uses Helping Hand to heal the user and increase their Attack power. * Yveltal - Uses Oblivion Wing to attack the opponent and stop their Synergy Gauge from charging. * Latios - Uses Luster Purge to trap the opponent and restrict movement. * Jirachi - Uses Wish to restore the users Synergy Gauge and slightly boost Attack power. * Whimsicott - Uses Substitute to heal the user and makes them immune to attacks for a few seconds. * Magneton - Uses Tri Attack to attack the opponent from a distance. It can cause two random negative statuses if it hits. * Quagsire - Uses Mud Bomb to attack the opponent from the ground. * Ninetales - Uses Will-O-Wisp to shoot small fire bits at the opponent. This will temporarily decrease their Attack power. * Mismagius - Uses Ominous Wind to attack the opponent and slightly boost the users Attack power. * Farfetch'd - Uses Fury Cutter to attack the opponent. * Electrode - Uses Explosion to counter any enemy attacks with a huge explosion. * Espeon - Uses Morning Sun to remove any negative statuses and heal HP. More health is recovered if there is less time in the match. * Umbreon - Uses Snarl to absorb the opponents Synergy Gauge and prevent critical hits. * Cubone - Uses Bonemerang to attack the opponent from a distance. The attack also drags opponents in closer. * Diglett - Uses Dig to attack opponents from below. * Pachirisu - Uses Follow Me to restrict the opponent to only physical attacks. * Magikarp - Uses Bounce to interrupt attacks from the opponent. * Sylveon - Uses Reflect to heal the user and temporarily increase their Defense. * Croagunk - Uses Toxic to temporarily decrease the opponents Defense. * Reshiram - Uses Blue Flare to attack the opponent with strong flames. * Cresselia - Uses Lunar Dance to cure negative statuses, heal HP, and refill the Synergy Gauge. New Supporting Pokémon *Litten - Uses Fire Fang to attack the opponent. It does more damage the lower the users HP. *Popplio - Uses Bubble Beam to increase the users Attack power and allow double jumping midair. *Mew - Uses Miraculous Power to either heal HP, give the user random positive statuses, or increase the users Synergy Gauge. *Celebi - Uses Time Travel to switch between phases, even when the opponent is guards. *Mimikyu - Uses Play Rough to attack the opponent and inflict negative statuses. *Mega Rayquaza - Uses Dragon Ascent to attack at great power and speed. This also takes away some power in the opponents Synergy Gauge. Gallery Pokken Tournament DX ALL CHARACTERS UNLOCKED, All Pokemon Animations, Stages, Costumes + Mewtwo Category:Nintendo Switch games